The Black Pearl's Grace
by New Name Unimportant
Summary: Jack goes to visit Elizabeth and Will after getting his ship back.His visit turns into a extended stay after he meets his niece Grace,the daughter he would never have.When tragedy strikes,Grace wants revenge,and Jack needs help raising a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I changed a few things, only two actually. One is Will was only the immortal captain for a year not ten years. And they don't have a son they have a daughter and she is born on Will and Elizabeth's second wedding anniversary. **

**Chapter 1**

**No one's POV.**

Jack Sparrow steers his Black Pearl with pride. He looks over at Gibbs who is looking very bored. "Aye Gibbs whatya' propose we do?" he asks, Gibbs looks confused, "we don't be havin' anythin' to do Captin'" he sighs. Jack thinks for a second, "I say we give me dear ol' friends Will and Lizzie a visit, Scurvy?" he says. "Aye Captin'".

Three days later around midnight they arrive at the docks, and Jack jumps off the ship, "Ah, memories," he exclaims and makes his way to the Turner residence. He stops at the small cottage looking home and begins to look around. Three horses, a wagon, and a barn. Jack takes one look at the barn and then walks right in. "aye, this be a good resting place," he talks to himself. He carefully makes a bed out of hay and a blanket he found and snuggles in.

**Jack's POV.**

Aye that was a good night sleep, better go check up on the Turners. I force myself from my temporary bed and trudge to the house. I stop and stand at the door, might as well let myself in. I open the door and take a place at the kitchen table, and watch Elizabeth prepare breakfast. "Morning!" I call out to her causing her to drop the bowls she was holding and gasp in shock. She turns to face me and I gasp, "Ye have gained some weight haven't ye?" I chuckle; she looks as if she has seen a ghost.

"Elizabeth what was that crash?" Will calls from another room. "Oh, Will ye are late for breakfast!" I shout back. "Jack?" he rushes in and goes straight to Elizabeth, "are you alright?" he asks, how rude to ignore his guest. Elizabeth's shocked face turns into a smile, "Jack!" she exclaims, "I am so glad you are here!" Will half smiles but nods too, "why might that be love?" I ask confused. "Well Will wanted you to be the godfather," she said putting a hand on her huge stomach, "wait ye are havin' a wee creature?" Will and Elizabeth nod. "And ye want me to be the godfather?" they both nod again. "I am not the religious type scurvy?" Will shrugs, "godfather, uncle, whatever works," Will chuckles. "Aye," I say, they both look at me weird, "aye what?" Will asks, "aye, I'll be ye child's uncle Jack." They both gasp, "Yay!" Elizabeth squeals and hugs me fiercely.

She gasps loudly, clutched her stomach and hunched over. "Elizabeth!" Will shouts, picks her up, and then quickly carries her to their room as I followed behind. "Jack you stay with Elizabeth, I am going to get the midwife," Will shouts and runs out with amazing speed. I wave, as he rides off on his horse, and then go back to Liz. "Jack can you hold my hand? I am scared," she asks obliviously in pain, "uh aye," I take her hand and she squeezes my hand with force, she shouts in pain at the same time I shout from my now broken hand.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

When Will returned with the midwife I eagerly left to stay in the living room. The next twenty hours were loud and somewhat amusing. Loud because of Elizabeth's screams and amusing whenever Lizzie would kick Will out of the room, he would pace nervously in front of the bedroom door, until she screamed his name and he rushed back in. Once when this happened I laughed and Liz immediately cursed me worse than any pirate had cursed me before. I didn't bother trying to sleep; I knew that wasn't an option.

Then a plan hit me, I stuck my fingers in my ears and lay back on the couch. As I drifted to sleep I heard something out of place, I removed my fingers from my ears and sat up. It was a quiet crying. Elizabeth's screams were silenced as I moved to the bedroom door and placed my ear against it, I heard the midwife murmuring and Will and Elizabeth asking questions, when the door swung open. I almost fell to the floor.

Will stood there holding a little pink blanket with a little bloody creature inside. He looked worried, "is something wrong mate?" I ask as I stretch my neck to look at the creature. He suddenly shoves the blanketed thing at me, "Jack, Elizabeth is ill I need to you take care of the baby while we take care of Elizabeth!" He said in a rush and shut the door in my face, leaving me with the child. I slowly looked down at the little baby girl, she had brown little curls matted with blood, and a little cherubic face. "Ello, I am your uncle Jack," I crooned, wait did Jack Sparrow, no _Captain_ Jack Sparrow just croon? This child already had me wrapped around her finger. I sigh, "Let's get you clean, yer daddy and mommy are busy." I took her to the kitchen and carefully washed the blood off. When she was clean, I took her to the light pink nursery set up and found her an itty bitty dress that looked like it would fit her.

After dressing her and wrapping her in a clean blanket, I dragged the rocking chair from the nursery into the living room and took a seat. It broke under me, "I guess Will made this," I mumbled. The little bundle in my arms squirmed and whimpered, "Oh, sorry love, your father is a blacksmith not a craftsman," I croon, AGAIN. Why aren't I mad about this? She begins to whimper louder, "It's alright," I say getting up from the floor and move to a chair, after kicking it to test its strength. She quiets, takes my finger in her tiny hand and falls asleep.

I stare at her little face, she is so pretty. Wow I am really loosing it. I never really experienced love before, only with my late mother and…. Angelica. But this little girl, whom I have only, knew for half an hour I loved, surprisingly a lot. She was like the daughter I would never have. I slowly bent over and kissed her head. I didn't realize I was smiling at the sleeping child until I spied Will leaning against the bedroom's doorframe, with a smug smile. "How is Liz?" I ask, he smiles, "she's fine, she also wants to see her daughter," I frown. "Oh, alright," I sigh and pass the baby to Will. "Hi, sweetheart, I'm your daddy," Will croons and kisses her on her forehead. A sudden jealously hits me, as I follow him into the bedroom.

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed under many blankets, her face was tired and pained but it lit up when she saw the baby. Will handed the bundle and she began to croon. Lots of crooning today. Will thanked the midwife and she showed herself out, and it was just the four of us. "What are ye goin' to name the little one?" I ask and move to Will's side next to the bed. "Grace, Grace Lyneth Turner." Elizabeth announced. "That's a beautiful name," Will sighed and stared at Grace lovingly. I nod in agreement. After a few minutes of just looking at her, the twenty hours without sleep hit me. "Alrighty, Uncle Jack needs shut eye," I yawn and give Grace a kiss on her forehead, then Elizabeth's, then Will's, to his disgust.

"Wait, Jack! Where are you staying?" Will asked. "Yer barn is quite comfy, and the horses are lovely company!" I announce and stroll towards my new home. Will chuckled, "goodnight Jack! And thank you!" I turn walking backwards and give a small curtsy and nod. "Will, Liz, Grace." My voice softens at the last name.

I stretch out on the hay and yawn. Soon I am asleep dreaming of my Pearl, but there is something different, a small brown haired girl with me, calling me Uncle Jack. Then Angelica is there standing with me smiling at the small girl playing on the deck with her dolls. "Look aunty Angelica! I named this one Jack!" Grace giggles holding out one of her dolls. "That is wonderful dear! You should make an Angelica too," Angelica says crouching to the Grace's level, "ok" she giggles.

I awake to the sound of the horses neighing loudly, "quiet ye blasted creature!" I shout and fall back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. But I do own Grace.**

**I don't know what the steering wheel thing on a ship is called so I am just going to call it a steering wheel!**

**Chapter 2**

**No one's POV.**

Will and Elizabeth are awoken in the middle of the night by crying. They both jump up and rush to the nursery to find brown eyed Grace standing in her crib using the bars for support. "Hi sweetie," Elizabeth says lifting her two year old daughter from the crib, "What are you doing awake?" she asks. The little girl frowns and points towards the barn outside her window. "Is uncle Jacky talking to himself again?" Will asks, the little girl nods, her parents chuckle. Will looks towards the barn, "it looks like Jack's father is here," he says. Elizabeth holds Grace closer to her, "maybe we should let Grace sleep with us," she says, "I trust Jack but I don't know his family, I know he would protect Grace but what if… if… I just don't trust his father." The overprotective mother whisper shouts to her husband. He nods and they walk back to their room.

They each get on their side of the bed and lay Grace between them. They both start falling to sleep when the child whimpers and starts lightly hitting her father's shoulder "Mama Dada." Her parents sigh and sit up, "yes, baby girl?" Will asks. Grace tries to climb off the bed, but it's too high up, so Will carefully set her on the ground. She runs, as fast as a two year old can run, from the room, leaving her parents confused.

She runs back in with paper and pencils. "Draw!" she giggles and hand them pieces of paper, "no sweetie it's time for bed," Will says trying to collect all the papers, "we can draw tomorrow." Grace frowns and her lower lip quivers, she hugs her father, "pweaze Daddy," she asks in the cutest voice. Will looks to Elizabeth and sighs, "alright, just one drawing," he says giving in. "yay! Thank wu Daddy!" she squeals and begins to draw on her sheet of paper.

Elizabeth giggles at her husband's weakness and begins to draw a flower. Will sighs and begins to draw.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Ten drawings later, Will is in the middle of drawing a horse, while Elizabeth is working on her drawing of a vase. When Grace wasn't criticizing her father's drawings she drew pictures of her favorite things like mermaids, animals, the beach and a pirate ship that she named 'The Black Pearl' after her uncle's ship. She used the last sheet of paper to draw a family portrait.

Will and Elizabeth finished their drawings and watched their daughter draw. Grace put all her concentration on her drawing; she drew her mom, dad, Jack, and herself holding hands. When she finished she smiled, "all done," she announced, "that's a pretty picture sweetie," Will yawned, Elizabeth nodded and yawned too. They were both asleep in a matter of seconds, but Grace wasn't tired she wanted to play.

She stands up at the head of the bed, using the bed frame for support, to look out the open window at the sun rising, she frowns, "wake up!" she shouted at her parents, but they were both sound asleep. She decides to climb off the bed; she moves to the end and looks down. Though she is tall for her age it is still a long way down. She frowns, and goes back to the window, she sees the barn and smiles, "Uncle Jack!" she yells in her little voice. No reply.

"UNCLE JACK!" she squeals again, then looks to see if her parents are awake, still sleeping, and her father is snoring loudly. Jack appears from the barn with a confused look, he walks towards the house. Grace moves to sit at the end of the bed, and hears the front door open.

Jack walks into Grace's room, "Gracie?" he calls and begins to search the room. He begins to slightly panic and talk to himself, "ok, if I be two where would I be?" he asks himself. He stands in the middle of the room and thinks when he heard a small voice calling him. "Uncle Jack!" Grace shouted from her parents' room.

Jack follows the voice to the next door down, in the master bedroom. He pushes the door open and peeks his head in. he sees his niece sitting at the end of the bed with her feet dangling off, he smiles, "Ello love," he says and reaches out to hold his niece. She smiles and holds her arms out. He picks her up and gives her a kiss on her cheek, "how was yer night?" he asks, she giggles "mommy and daddy draw!", and points to the papers on the bed. Jack reaches for some of the papers and looks at the horse shaped drawing with Will's signature on the corner of the paper, "Will was never an artist," he mumbles to Grace, she nods in agreement.

Jack picks up the family portrait and smiles, "ye are quite the little artist aren't ye?" he says and hands her the drawing she pushes it back to him, "for you!" she squeals. He smiles and his heart swells with pride. "Thank you love," he chuckles, and carries her from her parents' room. "What do ye want to do today Gracie?"He asked while he folds his drawing and places it in his cloth belt.

Grace takes the rest of the papers from Jack's hand and reached to be put down. He placed her on the ground and she spread the papers out on the floor. She grabbed the picture she drew of a ship and handed it to her uncle. He looked confused, she tapped the ship, "Pearl!" she squealed and he smiled, "ye want to see me Pearl?" Grace had never seen the Black Pearl, Jack described it to her whenever she asked, but she had never seen it up close, mostly because she hardly left the house. Grace nodded excitedly.

"Aye, let's get going!" he announced, "I will go make some breakfast and ye change out of ye night gown." She nodded and ran to her room. She opened all of her drawers looking for the perfect outfit to wear on a ship. She ran to her closet, looked through her dresses and frowned. Grace looked towards the corner of her closet and found a box, she opened it and found pirate looking outfits, a white baggy shirt with a red cloth belt and brown pants. There was a small one, a medium one, and a large one. The small one looked as if it would fit her, so she grabbed it and ran to the kitchen. She smiled and held it out to her uncle.

"I got ye these on your birthday, but ye mother didn't want ye to wear them," he mumbled, she frowned, "pweaze uncle Jacky!" she squealed, he sighed, "ok."

He dressed her in the pirate and she ran to put her night gown away and get some shoes. After eating a burnt breakfast they went to see the ship, "maybe I should leave Will and Liz a note…" Jack wondered, and then shrugged. He picked up his niece and carried her towards the secret dock he hid the ship. Grace rested her head on his shoulder, until they got there. "There she be," Jack announced and Grace gasped, "Pwretty!" she squealed, he nodded.

He climbed to the ship's deck and began to show Grace around, "and this is the Captain's quarter, where I would sleep if we were at sea," he said waving his hand towards the door.

"Gracie love, let's play a game!" Jack says with a big smile, Grace's face lit up when he said game. Jack always played games with Grace whenever her parents were working, but she still got excited. "I be the captain and ye can be me first mate," he said putting her down, she jumped up and down in excitement.

She ran to the steering wheel, and started to spin it. The whole ship turned to the left and Grace gasped. Jack rushed to her and turned the ship back upright. He picked up his niece and chuckled, "how about we play this when you are older," he chuckles she smiles and nods.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Five hours later Jack is searching for his niece during their hundredth game of hide and seek on the ship; once he found her he picked her up and spun her around. "Found ye!" he shouted, Grace giggled. "Alrighty let's get ye home, before Liz has a heart attack," he chuckles and begins to walk home.

"Thank wu!" Grace said when they are half way home, and gave her uncle a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled and kissed her cheek too. "Yer welcome, love, we will go back someday, scurvy?" he asked she giggled, "scurvy!" she cried and giggled. "Now don't steal me word now," he said seriously, she giggled, "scurvy!" she squeals, Jack chuckles, "I can't be mad at ye can I?"

"Gibbs!" Grace squeals and points at the man outside the bar they were passing, Jack turns to see his drunken friend. Jack hadn't drank since Grace was born, he figured that since he had to help care for her, and that Will and Elizabeth would never allow him around if he was always drinking.

Grace has only seen Gibbs once, on her birthday six months ago, but she had a good memory. Gibbs' head looked up at the sound of his name, he smiled. "Jack!" he called and waved him over, Jack was very uncomfortable taking Grace near the bar but he was confident he would be able to protect her. "Gibbs, good to see ye mate!" he said, Gibbs reached out to hold Grace, and Jack shook his head. "Come now Jack, I've sobered up!" he said, Jack glared and shook his head. Gibbs frowned and mumbled something about being overprotective. They spoke a bit and Cotton and his parrot came to join them.

Jack and Gibbs talked about the Pearl while Grace spoke with the Cotton's parrot. "We must be off, good day gentlemen," Jack said with a curtsy. Both men and the parrot nodded and Jack and Grace were off again.

As they approached the house they saw Will running to the barn shouting, "GRACE?" Grace turned to look at her uncle who had a smug smile on his face. Will ran into the barn, "Jack? JACK!" he ran out of the barn and Jack called out, "Yes Will?" Will turned immediately to look at Jack, his face had the mixture of relief and anger. "Grace!" he called in relief, and ran towards them, "Daddy!" Grace squealed and reached for her father. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, as he kissed her head. "Alright don't crush the girl," Jack chuckled. Will glared at him, "Where were you?" he asked angrily, "I took Gracie to see the Pearl," Jack explained, "Why didn't you tell us?" Will asked, trying to keep his voice calm, so he wouldn't scare Grace. "Ye was sleeping, and we tried to wake ye," Jake shrugged.

Will glared harder at him and stormed back to the house with Jack on his heels. Jack ran out in front and held the door open, "ladies first," he said to Will, "now's not the time for jokes," Will hissed and walked into the house. Jack rolled his eyes, "women," he mumbled. Grace giggled as she watched him from her father's arms.

Elizabeth sat in the living room with her face in her hands, "Elizabeth," Will said, her head snapped up, her eyes red from crying. "Grace!" she cried in relief as Will handed her, her daughter. She hugged her daughter tightly and sobbed in relief. "Jack Sparrow!" she called out, as Jack tiptoed to the door, he smiled sheepishly. "Where did you take her?" she growled, "to see the Pearl." He said quickly. "WHAT! To the docks? She could have fallen into the water and drowned!" Elizabeth half shouted. Grace's head whipped back and forth to look at whoever was talking. "I would've saved her before she even knew she was drowning!" Jack protested. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but Grace lightly patted her mother's cheek to get her attention.

"Yes dear?" Elizabeth asked in a softer tone, "I have fun wif Uncle Jack," Grace said quietly, Elizabeth looked up at Jack who was smiling at his niece. "that's nice dear, but you could have gotten hurt," Will said, as he stroked his daughter's cheek. "no, I safe," Grace said with a smile. Both her parents looked at each other.

"You got off with a warning this time, Jack, but next time I will beat you to a pirate pulp," Will threatened as Elizabeth took Grace to her room for a nap. Jack smiled at Will, "aye, mate," he said and laid back on the couch, to wait for his niece to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. = ( but if anyone knows a number I could call to purchase it, please tell me. ; )**

**Chapter 3**

**No one's POV.**

"UNCLE JAAACK!" screamed five year old Grace as she jumped on top of her sleeping uncle. Jack drowsily sat up, "yes love?" he says as he rubs his eyes. "Tell me a story please," Grace says innocently and sits on her uncle's lap. He chuckles "which story would ye like to hear?" Grace thinks for a second, "Tell me one I haven't heard yet!" she squealed. "Love, I've told ye all that yer father would allow me to tell ye," Jack said, "how about I tell ye about the time I escaped from King George," He suggested. Grace frowned, "I've heard that story a hundred million times!" she whimpered. Jack chuckled, "a hundred million?" Grace nodded seriously.

Jack smiled at his niece, "then what story do ye want to hear?" Grace thinks harder, and looks around the barn for an idea, her eyes stop on the one wall of the barn covered in drawings she had drew for him. She smiled when the idea came to her, "mermaids!" she said and looked at her uncle, he looked at the drawings of a mermaid Grace had drawn for him. "Alright, real mermaids or ones from your little story books?" he asked, Grace's jaw dropped, "real ones? Daddy says there is no such thing as mermaids," Jack rolls his eyes, "Will just says that so ye won't get scared, scurvy?" Grace nods, "now I've told yer parents this tale, but it would seem they don't want ye to hear it…" he begins, then smiles "that's what yer uncle Jack is here for. To tell ye things yer parents don't want ye to hear, like about real mermaids."

"Aye!" Grace giggles, and Jack chuckles, "that's me girl! Now let yer Uncle Jack tell ye about mermaids," Grace nods excitedly, "mermaids are man eaters, ate some of my shipmates they did," he said, Grace's eyes were wide, "they be attracted to light, and singing. They seduce their prey with their beauty and once they trick them into thinking they are safe, they drag them under and eat them before they have drowned." Jack said and looked to see if she was scared, she wasn't she just sat in deep thought. "Uncle Jack, are there any nice mermaids?" she asked innocently, he smiled, "I don't think so love. I did meet one, umm I forget her name, but she fell in love with a human. I would tell ye the tale but me mind has gone blank," he sighs, "so let's go back to sleep," he yawns. "Ok," Grace giggles and curls up against Jack's chest. He laid back onto the hay and yawns. Soon they are both sound asleep.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Two months later… Grace sits on the living room floor with a blank expression; she was bored out of her mind. Her uncle sat on the couch with the same expression. "Gracie, ye want to go to the park?" he finally asked after an hour of doing nothing. Grace turned to look at her uncle, "but mommy and daddy are on a date, and you aren't allowed at the park because someone might see you and arrest you, and" she was cut off by Jack, "ye complain like yer mother," he sighed, and picked her up off the ground. "I'll stay in a tree," he says, she giggled and nodded, "ok."

The park was full of children of different ages, the groups of five year olds were sword fighting with sticks. Jack put Grace on the ground and climbed up the nearest tree. Grace walked shyly over to the group of children playing with sticks, "hi," she said quietly. The boy who was obviously the leader of the group stepped forward. "What's your name?" he asked in a rude tone, that made Jack tense slightly from his perch on the tree. Grace turned to look at the tree and Jack nodded in encouragement. She lifted her chin up, feeling braver and answered, "Grace," the boy nodded "I am Kyle," Grace nodded back.

The boy turned back to his group, "alright, everyone choose who they are." The girls all answered princesses, except Grace who stayed quiet. The boys all wanted to be guards or soldiers. "What about you Grace?" asked a short girl with long blonde hair, Grace thought for a second, then right before she answered a loud high pitched shriek came from behind her "PIRATE!" the voice shouted.

Grace whipped her head around in time to see a woman staring up at a tree, screaming at the top of her lungs. Jack jumped from the tree, turned to look at Grace for half a second, and ran towards home. At first Grace panicked inside, but immediately calmed herself. 'Uncle Jack would want me to stay here like nothing is wrong for a little while then head home.' She thought. She watched as the soldiers rushed after her uncle. One of them came over to Kyle, "resume your game, son. We will take care of the pirate," he said, Kyle smiled up at his father and nodded.

Once Kyle's father had left, everyone turned back to Grace, "Well?" another girl pressed, "I want to be a pirate," Grace said proudly with a smile. The children's eye got wide, Kyle's eyes narrowed, "you want to be a _pirate_?_"_He asked angrily, Grace nodded slowly. Immediately all the children pointed the sticks at her, this was no longer a game. "My father says pirates are evil!," he said menacingly. Grace frowned, "no some of them are nice!" she protested. Kyle scowled, "no they are all murdering monsters," he said confidently, and pushed Grace. She began to back up.

She backed up until she hit something and fell to the ground. She looked up to see a man standing behind her. He looked down at her and smiled, "what is going on here?" he asked Kyle. Kyle pointed accusingly at Grace, "she wants to be a pirate which means one day she will be a pirate and she will kill everyone and steal!" Kyle said angrily. The man laughed, "Pirates aren't all mean," the kids shook their heads in disagreement. The man shrugged and picked Grace off the ground, "I don't want to see you pick on this girl again," he said in a firm voice. They all nodded quickly and ran off to play somewhere else.

Grace looked up at the man, he shook his head, "kids can be so cruel," he mumbled. Grace pulled on his shirt to get his attention, he looked down and smiled, "yes?" he asked. "Thank you," she said with a big smile, he chuckled, "you're welcome." "you were right not all pirates are mean," Grace said in a positive voice, "yes, you know I used to be a pirate," he whispered, Grace's eyes got wide, "you're a pirate?" she gasped, he shook his head, "no I used to be a pirate," he said crouching down to her level, she frowned, "once a pirate always a pirate," she said seriously, he laughed loudly "your right."

While he laughed a woman with long black hair came next to the man, "hello," she greeted Grace sweetly, "I am Syrena," she said holding her hand out, Grace took it and smiled, "I am Grace Turner," Syrena smiled back, "it's nice to meet you, so what are you talking about?" she asked. "Pirates!" Grace whispered with a huge smile. Syrena smiled and looked at the man, "Philip, you haven't been telling this girl your crazy stories are you?" Philip chuckled, "no," he stood up and the three of them began to walk together.

"My uncle is a pirate," Grace announced proudly, her two new friends looked down at her and laughed, "maybe you have heard of him he is famous for being the best pirate ever!" she squealed, "What is his name?" Syrena asked curiously. "Captain Jack Sparrow," Grace whispered dramatically. The name made the two adults stop walking. "Wait _the_ Jack Sparrow?" Philip asked, and Grace nodded.

"Speaking of my uncle, I had better get home before he worries," the five year old said and started to run towards her home, only to be caught by Philip. "You aren't walking home by yourself," he said picking her up. Grace crossed her arms angrily as Philip and Syrena began to take her home as Grace angrily told them which paths to take, but by the time they got there all three of them were laughing and telling stories.

Jack sat on top of the barn; he had finally been able to escape the soldiers. He looked up at the sun beginning to set; Grace should have been home by now. He started to slide off the roof of the barn, but in the process he slipped and almost fell if it weren't for the hole in the roof. He was able to grab it before he fell. He sighed in relief, but froze when he heard giggles from behind him.

"So where is your uncle?" Philip asked as the house came into view, Grace looked towards the barn and burst into a fit of giggles when she saw her uncle dangling from the roof. At first Philip and Syrena were confused until Grace pointed towards the pirate hanging from a barn. The three of them laughed until Jack turned his head to look at them.

"Gracie ye are a wee bit late aren't ye love?" Jack called out, "yes, Uncle Jack, I made new friends since my old friends tried to kill me!" she shouted back. "Kill ye?" Jack said in shock and released his hold on the barn, and fell into a large bale of hay.

Grace smiled and reached for Philip to put her down, he did so and she ran into the hay. She dug around shouting, "Uncle Jack!" she moved to the top of the bale and tapped her finger on her chin, thinking. Something grabbed her ankle and she gasped, moments later she was pulled into the hay.

Syrena and Philip listened closely until they heard giggles from inside the hay, "Help!" a small voice shouted, "he's tickling me!" followed by a squeal and more uncontrollable laughter. Jack emerged from the hay with his niece over his shoulder. "Philip! Syrena! Great to see ye!" he greeted them, and reached out to give them each a handshake.

"Yes it's good to see you too Jack," Syrena said with a polite smile, "Let's go inside and ye can tell me what ever happened after ye disappeared," Jack said and walked towards the house. "Yay!" Grace squealed, "Stories!"

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Elizabeth and Will arrived home soon after Syrena and Philip brought Grace home. They all gathered around to hear the story. Syrena and Philip were on the couch, Will and Elizabeth on the love seat, and Jack and Grace were both on the floor sitting criss-cross in front of the couch.

The couple basically said this: when Syrena kissed Philip he became a healed. Whenever mermaids come out of water they have legs, so they decided to go on land and live as humans. Philip taught Syrena how to walk, once they were on land. Soon after they got married and came here to become missionaries.

Grace listened intently, she loved stories. When the story was finished Grace applauded, Jack joined in the applaud and the other adults rolled their eyes. Jack shrugged and carried Grace back to her room, so she could go to sleep.

Will, Elizabeth, Philip, and Syrena continued to talk a bit more until they heard, Jack shouting from Grace's room. The four adults ran to the bedroom to find Jack in the rocking chair, Grace standing next to the bed which contained one of her dolls covered up in a bed.

Will opened his mouth to say something, but Jack cut him off, "the doll is ill," he sighed. The adults watched as the young girl doctored the doll back to health. "You should be a doctor one day," Philip chuckled, Grace frowned and shook his head, "I am going to be a pirate!" she squealed and looked at her uncle as he smiled with pride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. But I do own Grace. This is a sad chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

Jack slept soundly in his bed of hay. The same bed of hay he has been sleeping in for the past twelve years. "wake up Jack!" he heard someone shout and opened his eyes, to find Gibbs standing over him, "aye Gibbs, haven't seen ye in ten years," Gibbs shrugged, "aye, I spent five years getting drunk and five years getting sober." Jack nodded; he could hardly remember what it was like being drunk. "Jack it's been twelve year! Ye need to get back to the sea, to the Pearl! I have assembled a crew, let's get on." Jack sat up turned to look at the wall covered in drawings, and frowned.

"I can't leave Gracie, she's like a daughter to me," he said in a quiet voice, Gibbs groaned, "JACK YE CAN'T LET THIS CHILD RUIN YER LIFE!" he shouted as Jack glared at him, and stood to fight him. "Wait!" they heard someone shout and walk into the barn, Grace stood and walked between the men, though tall for a twelve year old, both men still towered over her. She knew she could stop their quarrel. "Move, Gracie," Jack said in a firm voice, she turned her big brown eyes to look at him, "no Uncle Jack," she said quietly; she was not used to disobeying. Jack and Gibbs each took a deep breath.

"Uncle Jack, you need to go back to the sea…" Grace said, she sounded confident on the outside but in the inside she screamed for him to stay. "If you don't return to sea soon I may have to call ye a land lover," Grace threatened with a small smile playing on her face. Jack smiled a small smile back, "ok," he said in a quiet voice; Gibbs had a smug smile on his face. "We leave in three days," Jack said to Gibbs, Gibbs nodded back, saluted, and ran off to the bar to speak with the other crew members.

"I've got to go, my parents and I am going horseback riding tomorrow," Grace said and rushed back to the house, Jack frowned and watched his niece. He wished he could stay, or she could come with him, but he couldn't stay and he didn't want to put his niece in danger by taking her to sea. He had no choice.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Alright Grace let's get going," Elizabeth shouted. Grace ran to the living room and smiled at her parents. "ready," she said with a smile, and the three of them went to get the horses from the barn. Grace frowned when she saw her uncle packing his drawings she drew him into a small bag. She took a deep breath and saddled her horse. In three days he would be gone. "Let's go," Will said once he mounted his horse. Elizabeth and Grace smiled and rode after him on their horses.

They rode for hours, they decided to let their horses rest and slowly ride along the side of a small mountain. Grace rode back as her parents rode up ahead. Grace suddenly pulled her horse's reins, something wasn't right. She looked up towards the top of the mountain, she saw a man with the head of an octopus, and craw looking claws for hands; he was truly terrifying. He had TNT in his claw hand he stuck it at the top of the mountain and lit it. Grace's brain quickly figured what was about to happen… landslide.

Grace gasped and gave her horse a hard kick with her heel to get her to run, the horse neighed loudly and ran forward. "LOOK OU-!" Grace's desperate scream to her parents, who were riding one hundred feet away from her, was cut off by an earsplitting bang, and the loud crumbling of rocks and earth coming towards the side of the cliff. Grace closed her eyes; the last thing she heard was her mother's shriek, before the rocks hit her.

When she opened her eyes she was on her back, covered in blood and rocks. Grace sat up quickly and looked for injuries, just a gash in her arm that was bleeding heavily. She looked up to see her horse, on its side crying out in pain. She crawled to it, ignoring the aches and pain in her body. She looked over the horse and knew it was suffering, she pulled out her dagger that Jack had given her, and shoved it through the animal's chest, it silenced immediately. She cleaned her dagger and put it back into her belt. She looked down and saw her dress was torn.

"Momma!" Grace shouted franticly and tried to stand, but fell back to the ground, cutting her palms in the process. She crawled towards the area she last saw her parents, there was blood everywhere. When she caught sight of her father her heart stopped, she began to shake. He father lay there unconscious with a large bolder on his back, crushing his torso. Blood dripped from his parted lips. A few feet away from him lay her mother, her arms and legs bent in a sickening way, and her neck nearly twisted all the way around.

Grace's loud piercing shriek turned into a heartbroken moan. Some soldiers appeared above one of the large rocks, "Don't worry, we are coming!" one of them shouted and two ran off to a rope. Grace let out another scream before fainting. No one was unaware of a pirate watching, after she was unconscious the pirate ran towards Grace's home to get Jack.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jack was making his way to the bar to see his crew when Cotton ran to him and grabbed his shoulder, he opened his mouth to speak but he remembered he didn't have a tongue so he looked to his parrot. "Grace Blood hospital," it squawked, that's all Jack needed to hear, he was off like a bullet towards the cliff where the Turners usually horse ride. The trail was covered with rocks; he looked down and saw three dead horses and lots of blood. He hopped down and began to look around; he found a piece of blue cloth and picked it up. It was from Grace's light blue dress that Syrena got her for her twelfth birthday. He guessed they were already at the hospital and ran towards it.

He burst through the door and ignored the shocked looks of the people and doctors. He heard his niece shouting and ran towards her voice. He found her standing next to two beds with white sheets covering the bodies underneath. She was yelling at a doctor, "LIAR!" she screamed into his face. The doctor wasn't mad his face was full of pity. Jack ran to his niece and restrained her as she lunged at the doctor.

She saw him and looked to him; her facial expression would haunt even the toughest pirates. "Uncle Jack say they are liars. Say that my parents are alive, please," she begged in a broken voice that broke the old pirate's heart. "Gracie," he said in a quiet voice trying to reason with her, she began to back away from him, "oh no, not you too, please no, please" she sobbed. As she gasped for breath and sobbed, Philip and Syrena rushed in. Syrena took one look at the two sheet covered bodies and sunk to her knees, Philip gasped and went to console Grace, she moved from his embrace. Her breathing hitched and she fainted again but this time was caught by her uncle.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

A day later Grace sat on her bed, her face blank and emotionless. Jack never left her side, neither did Syrena and Philip. The only time the men left was when Syrena was helping Grace change out of her bloody dress. They all stayed in Grace's room, Syrena sat on the bed, and kept her arms around Grace comforting her, while the men each had their own chair.

There was a knock at the door, and Philip went to answer it, he opened it to find an elderly woman with lots of makeup and a large dress, behind her was a large carriage with six pure white horses. The woman looked as if she had an ever present frown. "May I help you?" Philip asked, the woman stuck her chin out pridefully, "I am Myrtle Estelle, I am here to retrieve my niece." She said, Philip frowned, "William and Elizabeth didn't have any siblings" he said, in a firm voice. "Oh pardon me, my great niece. Are you the help?" she asked in a rude tone.

Philip motioned for her to come in, "no, I am Grace's… um friend I guess that's what I am, my wife and I. Are her best friends," he said in an unsure voice, the woman took a seat on the couch, "I am Weatherby Swann's sister, and I was informed of my niece's death and that she had a daughter. I am here to get her, you have her belongs packed I presume?" she asked, Philip shook his head, "she's not leaving with you, she is staying with her godfather, my wife Syrena and myself," the woman glared, " may I speak with her?" Philip nodded.

"Gracie would you come here please?" Philip shouted, Grace turned her head in response to the voice, Syrena went to her husband. Grace held her arms out for her uncle to carry her he took her up bridal style and carried her to the living room. Myrtle turned to see a young girl being carried by a pirate, she let out a shriek, "put her down this instant!" she shouted at Jack and pointed accusingly. Grace held on to Jack tighter in fear. Philip began to talk to Miss. Myrtle, "no it's ok this is her godfather Jack," Jack nodded to the lady. Myrtle's eyes were wide in horror, but she quickly composed herself.

"I see my niece's husband was a pirate yes?" she asked, Jack nodded. Miss. Myrtle stood and went to look at Grace, "she looks like her mother, but I recall Elizabeth had green eyes, and wasn't this tan," she stated, "I spend time outside," Grace said in a quiet voice, the woman nodded, "we'll fix that. I am taking this child with me since you are obviously unqualified to care for her," she said and motioned to one of her servants who was standing at the window. He came in and went to Jack and held his arms out to take Grace. Jack took two quick strides backward, "it's ok," the servant assured.

"You're not taking her!" Syrena shouted at Myrtle. "I am her only live family member, so I get custody," the woman said confidently. "But Jack is the godfather," Philip said, getting angry. Jack was whispering in Grace's ear, she nodded solemnly and the servant took her form Jack. "you'll like the Estelle mansion, it's large, you will have your own room, beautiful dresses and the food is amazing," the servant said as he carried her to the carriage. Grace silently rubbed the bandage on her arm, she knew that Jack would keep his promise but she hated that she had to leave her uncle and friends.

"I'll be leaving, I am guessing I will see you each at the funeral?" Jack nodded and Myrtle left. Philip turned to Jack, "What is wrong with you? You let them take her!" he shouted loudly in Jack's face. "I have a plan," was all Jack said. Syrena who was close to tears turned to look at her husband who turned to look at her. Their confused looks turned into large smiles as they listened to Jack's plan. "I think this will actually work," Syrena said, Jack smiled at her, "Jack Sparrow's plans always work, love," he said and the three went to inform Gibbs and Jack's crew of the plan.


End file.
